<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Magic by Fanphasegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639477">Silent Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanphasegirl/pseuds/Fanphasegirl'>Fanphasegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Puppet/ dummy/ doll stories; horror [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Silence (2007), Goosebumps (2015), Goosebumps - All Media Types, Puppet Master (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Multiple Voices, Other, Puppeteer, Puppets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanphasegirl/pseuds/Fanphasegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>R.L. Stine wrote a story about a living dummy. He never told anyone that there was more to that story, or that the story was far scarier than he ever wrote about. A movie fiend heard a story about the infamous Mary Shaw and her 100 "children". Kris and Lindy were real people with a real encounter with Slappy. They also met Roselina along the way. The great great granddaughter of the sorcerer who carved Slappy and Wally from coffin wood. Mary Shaw was her competition in the old days. Many years beyond the age she looked. How else do you think the locals found out about that boy's disappearance all those years ago?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Puppet/ dummy/ doll stories; horror [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING: Some topics may or may not exist in the story. Mentioned in detail that may result in distress/ discomfort. Examples of these topics are suicide, murder, abuse, or possible rape/ sexual harassment type situations. Please read at your own discretion.</p><p>Author's note: I own nothing. All respective owners reserve the right to their materials and content. Bear in mind there are some changes regarding the story that differentiate from the T.V. show/ original content. I am still learning the personalities of each character and how to portray them so bear with me. Feel free to check out k some of my other stories. No overly rude comments tolerated. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened to Mary Shaw’s legend once her collection was complete. Is she the only one with a plan for revenge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t mind me; just making one giant crossover. I think it’s cute and fun.<br/>Also its Rose- el- ee-na and el-ee-na</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Beware the stare of Mary Shaw.<br/>
She had no children, only dolls.</em></p><p><em>And if you see her in your dreams,<br/>
Be sure to never, ever scream</em>.</p><p><em>Or she'll rip your tongue out at the seam</em>.</p><p><em>Don't believe me?<br/>
Wait and see</em>.</p><p><em>She'll come for you,<br/>
After victim three</em>."</p><p>*#*</p><p>The sixteen teens were huddled around their campfire. The flames crackling and the ashes rising into the smoke. Carried east by the light night breeze. The moon was full. Lingering in the sky as the trees surrounded everyone. Like tall watchmen keeping the prisoners in a secluded area. It was summer and the break was half-way over. As a result, a group of kids from the neighborhood decided to go on a camping trip. Courtesy of the rich class seniors. It was the last night. And so, for the sake of tradition- or cliché-  everyone had been taking turns trying to scare and roasting marshmallows. After the first couple, it got competitive. Leaving them to attempt to outdo each other with different horror stories. All but one.</p><p>Roselina (Elina) Charms was on a long moss cover log alone on the furthest part of the misshaped circle. Straight across her place in the shape, way over the heat waves of the fire, sat Kris and Lindy Powell. The twin girls stared in awe as they recognized the girl who had moved into the house that had been under construction when they were younger; where they first found their worst nightmare. They knew Elina must have been their age the day they first saw her. But back then, they never saw her parents or any other family in the house. They later found out she lived alone with her traveling father. He was always away on business trips so she was often on her own in the house. The only thing they could never figure out was what she used to tell everyone.</p><p>Looking over the crowd of children that swarmed her. Intrigued by the idea of a child being all alone in the house. Just like that one movie. She would get tired of their questions. Shutting down until someone made a comment about being alone. Then she would speak. Saying, "My dad's on a trip…but I'm not alone. I am never alone anymore."</p><p>To this day they have no idea who could have been there with her. They had gone to visit many times and never saw or heard anyone. But there was one thing that they had noticed. Late at night when they would stay over, they heard footsteps upstairs. Small foot steps. It was easy to recognize the weight. How could they not? That wasn't the worst part. If they listened hard enough- if they laid very still, very silent- they would hear voices. Followed by creepy laughter. Something Elina never denied hearing herself. Needless to say, they did not stay over often. Now things were different. They didn't hang out at her place, instead Elina came over to <em>their</em> house. Then, one day, everything just stopped.</p><p>Elina had taken up some gigs at the theater preforming on stage during holidays as- and this was freaky to them- a ventriloquist. Lindy had done it before they met Elina but they quickly gave it up after a rather traumatizing event with a dummy named Slappy. Before that, it was a dummy by the name of Mr. Wood. Just the thought made them both shudder and groan in displeasure. Elina wasn't a bad ventriloquist. Just the opposite, actually. She could do it all. Drinking water while laughing, singing, and throwing her voice. Since the girls had never gone to one of her shows they didn't know what the dummy looked like. Just that his name was Wally. And since Elina enjoyed dapper dolls to raggedy ones, they had a pretty good idea of what he might have looked like. Dapper was a pretty generic style for the gig. Despite all this, Elina never made the sisters feel bad about their lack of support. She never even asked what happened to make them so uncomfortable.</p><p>Telling the twins, "It's okay. I'm sure one day you'll see...they aren't so bad." The girls refused to respond to the show of confidence in them. Again, Elina didn't mind.</p><p>Meanwhile, caught in their thoughts, the Powell sisters hadn't noticed Elina finally giving in to the begging and pleading from the other kids to tell a story. The whole school had learned long ago if there were two things you could always count on her to make you feel; it was happy or extremely terrified. Finally giving in, Elina told the creepy town legend of Raven's Fair. Both the Powell sisters paid no mind. Instead, watching her blankly. Sure she was weird. But she never caused any harm. Elina was creative and talented so there were few things she couldn't do if she put her mind to it. She did have a preference for her creations though, and that was anything puppet like. From finger to string to dummy, Elina loved all things puppet so naturally she told scary tales of dolls and puppets. So far, the weirdest one anyone had heard was about a secret army of finger puppets that were at war with rubber duckies made in Taiwan. Why Taiwan was anyone's guess, but everyone figured it was just because Elina liked to say Taiwan over and over again at the time. That was another weird fact about her: Elina moved in phases. So whatever she was into was always obvious to the world. During such phases she did endless amounts of research, spent tons of money, and did anything related to said phase. For example, during her Beetlejuice phase, her nails were always painted a slimy green, her heir was died green, she was singing the Musial soundtrack on repeat and even learned how to do a Beetlejuice voice impression. It was impressive sine you couldn't tell it was a girl speaking. Especially over the phone.</p><p>This time was no different. Currently into punk rock and Adam Lambert, she mostly talked about the U.K. and forest scenery. Taking landscape shots that helped her catch the natural beauty of the world around her. Perfect time for a camping trip since she was adventurous and loved the outdoors before the phase hit, anyway. By the time the girls snapped back into the moment everyone was screaming due to Jeremy jumping out of the bushes right when Elina had finished her poem. The look on her face was so grim. Apparently, during the story she had made her voice go high like a little kids. She even added an eerie sing- song pitch to it to make it even creepier. Again the two sisters shivered once their hearts were back in their chests. Everyone quickly started laughing as they all got up and headed towards their tents. Some of the brave ones slept on the ground in just their sleeping bags so they could watch the stars until they fell asleep. And while some of the others had been tent hoping to get to know everyone or to avoid people they didn't like, Elina had deemed this one particular spot her favorite and refused to leave. Leaving the twin girls to rush to call the last tent near the hill closest to the river. Doing so so they could share with Elina. Whom was expected to sleep alone due to a bunch of girls not wanting to go near her. Much less fall asleep around her. The only reason no one would stay with her was because she freaked them out. Apparently, the trip had halted nothing from her daily life, as she was currently keeping her dummy with her in the sleeping area.</p><p>Now normally, this would do something to keep the Powells' away. Though they thought Elina might have been spending too much time alone. Both recalling a scary movie they saw about a ventriloquist who gained a split personality after spending too much time with just his dummy. Since it wasn't a nice personality, he eventually went mad.  After everything, they still felt an obligation to be there for her. They were close after all.</p><p>At least- the Powell sisters thought so.</p><p>"Suck it up for one night?" Lindy asked Kris.<br/>
"Yeah, why not? It's the last night. Besides she might be able she help us get over all this." Kris responded although her face didn't seem as sure as her voice. And even that didn't sound 100% positive to Lindy.</p><p>Without another word they entered the tent. As soon as they looked over to where Roselina was, they froze. Thinking to themselves the same thing over and over. <em>No it can't be. No. No. No!</em></p><p> *#*</p><p>The twin girls stood in shock at the sight of the boy in their tent. They looked at Elina before shifting their gazes to each other. He turned to face Elina as she spoke to introduce him.</p><p>“Hey Lindy. Hey Kris. This is Kevin. He snuck out here with my brothers and our cousin.” The girls looked Elina up and down. She had changed out of her clothes into a high cut night gown with two inch strap sleeves. The girls didn’t need to look hard to be able to tell she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. They both went red. Had they interrupted something? What if they had walked in a moment later? It was normal. Lots of other people their age did…that.</p><p>“Nice to meet you” Kevin spoke as he got up and put his hand out for a shake. Kris reached first as she gulped a large knot in her throat.<br/>
“N-nice to m-meet you to.” She was shaky in the hand as her face somehow managed to go redder. The only thing that could make it worse happened. Kevin had started to laugh at her.</p><p>“Kevin? What’s up?” asked Elina from behind as she stood to walk over.<br/>
“I think your friends are a bit dirty in the mind.” He smirked as he spoke.<br/>
“T-that’s not it!” Lindy butted in.<br/>
“There’s no shame in it if you thought you were gonna get lucky.” Kevin admitted.<br/>
“Kevin stop. Listen I can explain.” Elina reasoned as she punched Kevin in the arm.</p><p> He backed off and sat back down where he was before. Kris noticed him grabbing at her bag and putting some folded up paper. She also noticed a shiny rounded surface. Maybe that’s the dummy everyone is always talking about, she thought. Kris had guessed it was a newspaper. In that moment, Lindy shook herself from her thoughts and focused her attention to their friends and her…friend. After a brief moment of awkward silence she spoke again.<br/>
“We were just talking. He came to make a delivery and discuss...” She stopped mid-sentence to look at him for what the girls could only assume was the right wording. Everyone knew Roselina could never lie.<br/>
“I came to give her her daily dose of sugar and the paper with some gig listings for her freaky puppet shows.” Kevin finally spoke.<br/>
“Jackass. You don’t have to seem so bitter about it.” Elina shot at him.<br/>
“Besides you love my shows. You even host your own from time to time. Kevin likes marinates most.” Elina explained to the Powell twins as she started to braid her black, silky, waist long hair. Kevin ran his fingers through his short, messy, dark brown hair as he switched his gaze from Elina to the two on the tent entrance.<br/>
“Well as fun as this has been I should be going. Enjoy the rest of your trip.” Kevin finally managed, giving a wave without looking behind him and shimmied past the blonde haired girls as he hurried to leave. With just the girls in the room, Elina went back to her sleeping set up at the end of the tent closest to the river.</p><p>“He seems nice.” Kris chimed as she set up in the middle.<br/>
“How do you know him again? Are you related or..?” Lindy questioned nervously.<br/>
“Oh- he’s my brother. Well technically my brother in-law.” Elina had spoken nonchalantly.<br/>
“W-WHAAAAT!” the twins exclaimed in unison.<br/>
“Well you see, his father was an enemy of my father so they put all their kids in Judo and made them compete. My brothers introduced me to Kevin’s little brother Gray. We had a bit of a mean streak during tournaments so unfortunately we wound of drawing blood from each other but I always won out in the end haha.” Elina started giggling and threw herself on her stomach as she clutched her pillow under her body.<br/>
“So? How is it you two are getting married in high school?” Kris chimed.<br/>
“Oh well- he was disowned for losing to me and we took him in. Of course my dad disowned me so my brothers and his siblings all moved in together and now Gray wants to marry me. But it’s complicated.” Elina sighed deeply and rolled onto her side to face away from the girls.</p><p>Kris started to do a fidgeting routine that she had taken up by habit. It was an indicator that she wanted to press the subject further. Lindy elbowed her again followed by a quick shake of her head. Lindy knew Elina better, which meant she could tell when she was becoming defensive. If Elina was pressed to hard, she would shut down completely. </p><p>	“So- what are these other puppets about?” Lindy changed the subject fast before Kris could argue. Meanwhile, both girls took the time to look at the details of each puppet individually. </p><p>They were each a decent size. None looking similar to the others. Kris did make the mental note that they looked to be quite aged. They seemed to be well taken care of but none the less they had obviously been through some wear and tear over the years. Kirs wanted to know just how old they were. She could have sworn they would qualify as ‘antique’.   </p><p>	There were another four puppets not counting Blade. The one closest to Elina was one of the most normal looking ones. An old- style jester whose outfit consisted of a red top with loose purple sleeves that had gold trim crisscrossing into a diamond pattern. A black belt with a laughing theatre mask buckle wrapped around his waist. His frilled collar and sleeves were gold. His brown pants led to knee high pointed gold boots. He had bells on his purple hat, which would jingle when he was moved. He had two horizontal lines on his face that, after a closer look, the twins saw divided his head into three segments. The face was hand painted. Thins high arched brown eye brows over bright blue eyes leading to a pointed nose. The puppet had a large smile that exposed his white detailed teeth, his lips having paled to a lighter shade of red.</p><p>	Next to him, was a wider puppet. Broad shoulders exaggerated the tiny, bald head. The face was stern, making it look mean or unpleasant. This puppet had a less flashy outfit made up of a red turtle neck sweater and black pants. He had plain black shoes that covered his average sized feet. His hands were also large, normal looking otherwise just dawned with fingerless black gloves. Kris noted that he looked like some wired circus hobo. It creeped her out how threatening the puppet appeared.</p><p>	 Beside him was what must have been the only female. Pale white skin, that was covered with a beautiful light purple silk dress. The dress had shoulder straps that held it in place. Falling near the puppets high heeled feet. Having more ‘skin’ revealed, the balled joints of the wooden puppet where more distinctly shown. Her eyes were small and black. Her mouth was also tiny, with red ruby lips sitting under a low lump of a nose. Her facial expression was made her look sweet. Her hair was long, straight, and black; complimenting her appearance more. </p><p>	After her, was by far the weirdest looking? Tall, shiny, black boots came up to the puppet’s knees covering loose fitting grey pants. A tan trench coat with four pockets was held tight against the puppet’s torso by a black belt with a plain buckle. The collar of the coat was pointed up in a way that made Lindy think of the greecers’ in that one movie that takes place in 50’s. A black turtle neck shirt could be seen under the coat. The hands of the puppet were similar to Blades’. The left hand had a black glove over it while the right was some kind of tube-thing. The twins couldn’t tell if it was supposed to be like a cannon that action figures have or maybe a play of amputees. The part that added to the creep factor for the twins, was his face. His head was made of a silver metal shaped to look like a helmet. At the very top was a spike. The jaw was attached separately, the teeth came off the top of the mouth and was made from bullets. A triangle was added to the center of the face to made what the girls could only assume was a nose. Another thing that made the puppet seem more like Blade was the eyes. The helmet was cut to give it two sockets. Inside the black holes was a single orange dot of light. Each twin said nothing but thought it strange that the glow in the eyes could be seen even during daylight. </p><p>	 The girls each took a second to look over each puppet slowly. Wordlessly giving their opinions or feelings through facial expression. Elina could tell they were starting to shift in their desire to participate. Never the less, she spoke.</p><p>	“From here next to me to the edge of the seat, this is Jester, Pinhead, Leech woman, and Torch. I also have Six- shooter, Tunneler and Decapatron at home. They don’t like to travel as much. Besides, I needed someone to watch the house to keep things in order.”<br/>
“I like the girl best. She’s really pretty.” Kris stated bluntly.<br/>
“I think Jester is pretty cute. Do you have a favorite?” Lindy asked.<br/>
“It’s kinda the same response that siblings get when they ask their parents that. ‘I’m not supposed to; I love all of them’. But I think my guys know better than that. They’re too smart for that bullshit.” Elina chuckled as she lightly patted the top of Blade’s hat. The twins took that as the answer. </p><p>Having felt they indulged Elina enough despite their phobia, the two sisters turned around to do their own thing for the rest of the drive back home. All three girls using headphones to listen to the media of their choosing. None of them having the feeling of needing to ask questions. Elina didn’t take offense when the twins stopped caring for her puppets. It was a silent agreement they had for years. Occasionally, Lindy would look behind to check on Elina. Often seeing her listening to music practicing sign language to her puppets. Although they were short glances, Lindy kept having the strange suspicion that that face on Jester was… different. Like- changed expressions different. Lindy shook it off deciding she hadn’t slept well because Blade had been so close to her. Making it harder to relax. But deep down, Lindy knew- she really didn’t want to know.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the back, Elina was signing to her puppets about the front-page article on the newspaper that Kevin had brought. She informed her friends about something that disturbed her. The article had been about a local serial killer suddenly being apprehended by authorities. He was insane, rambling about something he had seen while holding his latest female victim hostage, preparing to follow through with his usual plan. It was then that he was caught off guard by some weird old woman who walked out of the shadows. She threw him back, causing him to hit his head. While fighting his double vision, he saw the woman approach his victim, taking a swing at her with an open hand. The last thing he heard was her scream before blacking out. The next time he woke up, the woman’s face was lying just a few feet away from him. It was a pale grey, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her jaw appeared to have been forced open and her tongue was completely gone. He told authorities that he was innocent in her murder. They didn’t believe him and refused to comment on his statement. Or any questions asked by reporters on the subject for that matter. Elina confessed that something sounded familiar about the claims. Her final say on the matter was regarding how she had a bad feel about what had happened. </p><p>When no one was looking, Elina felt a slow but reassuring tap on her thigh. She knew, if nothing else, that she was cared about</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>